Poussés aux aveux
by Ploum31
Summary: Zuko et Sokka s'aiment mais ne se sont pas rendus compte de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments et ils n'osent pas les avouer. Leurs amis si. Ils essaient de les aider comme ils peuvent mais à un moment...


**Crédits : Avatar le dernier maitre de l'air appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko. Cet OS a été écrit en cadeau pour kandai-suika lors de l'échange de la Saint-Valentin 2020, organisé sur Live Journal par chonaku55. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

— Dites-moi que c'est une blague…

Aang secoua la tête en signe de dénégation mais Katara ne le vit pas car, comme tous les autres, son attention était rivée sur Zuko et Sokka. Leurs deux camarades se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre près de l'entrée de la maison tandis qu'eux-mêmes étaient assis dans la cour à bonne distance d'eux. Cependant, ils étaient suffisamment près pour bien les voir. Sokka était plié en deux de rire suite à une blague de son cru et le jeune maitre du feu le jaugeait, l'air de ne pas comprendre son hilarité. Sokka n'avait pas encore réalisé l'échec de sa plaisanterie. Katara se cacha le visage derrière ses mains, atterrée.

— Je lui avais pourtant tout expliqué ! gémit-elle avec dépit.

Depuis le temps que les deux se faisaient les yeux doux… Comment parvenaient-ils à être aussi aveugles ? Ils en étaient exaspérants ! Ils occupaient la maison familiale de Zuko depuis plusieurs jours et leur quotidien avait été plutôt tranquille. Les deux adolescents avaient eu tout le temps de passer à l'acte mais rien ! Elle avait cru que pousser son frère à assumer et à avouer ses sentiments à Zuko règlerait leur souci. Sokka avait rompu avec Suki la veille, ce premier pas lui avait paru prometteur… Au lieu de cela, il se contentait de faire des blagues débiles pour rompre le silence gênant qu'il ne savait pas remplir autrement. Était-il incapable d'être sérieux deux minutes ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'ait écouté, lui expliqua Aang, gêné. Il avait plutôt l'air –

— T'as fait trop compliqué, Katara. Il a rien compris, c'est tout, bougonna Toph avec une grimace. T'aurais peut-être mieux fait de parler à Zuko !

Personne n'avait osé car aucun ne se sentait assez proche de lui. Chacun pensait surtout qu'il les aurait plutôt gratifiés d'un regard glacial ou d'un haussement de sourcil et qu'il aurait nié en bloc ses sentiments pourtant évidents. Le tempérament taciturne et plutôt renfermé du jeune homme n'aidait pas.

— Je doute que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit…, soupira Suki.

Même l'ancienne petite amie s'était doutée des sentiments que les deux jeunes hommes nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas mal pris leur rupture prévisible. Si Sokka n'avait pas pris l'initiative, elle aurait sans doute fini par le faire. Même si elle était un peu blessée, elle était surtout désolée pour les deux concernés. C'était idiot, leurs sentiments étaient réciproques !

— Je ne comprends pas, ce que j'ai dit était pourtant clair ! se plaignit Katara d'une voix désespérée. Je n'allais pas non plus lui faire un exposé, et pour lui dire quoi d'ailleurs ?

— Assomme-le pour l'obliger à t'écouter ! proposa Toph.

— Euh… je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait écouter dans ces conditions, et ce ne serait pas de la mauvaise volonté cette fois…

— Alors ce serait quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On essaie avec Zuko ?

Tout le monde y alla de son commentaire en chuchotant, suffisamment bas pour que ni Zuko ni Sokka ni les entendît. Katara les observa à la dérobée. La discussion semblait s'être tarie et les deux adolescents se dévisageaient sans savoir quoi ajouter. Sokka se grattait la tête, mal à l'aise, et Zuko était tendu. Ce dernier paraissait d'ailleurs sur le point de partir, sans doute dans le but de préparer le thé. Elle secoua la tête. Quel gâchis !

— Franchement, à part les forcer à s'embrasser, je ne vois pas…

— Raaah, y en a marre ! s'exclama Toph de mauvaise humeur, sans chercher à rester discrète cette fois.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle, surpris par l'éclat de voix. Elle se redressa d'un bond et alla vers eux. L'aura noire et furieuse qui l'entourait effraya Sokka, qui ne se remémorait aucune bêtise récente. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de détaler que Toph fut sur lui. Elle le bouscula et, dans un cri, il tomba sur Zuko qui perdit l'équilibre à son tour. Tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol, un peu sonnés et troublés. La jeune fille empêcha Sokka de se redresser en posant un pied sur son dos. Il hoqueta avant de pester, les joues rendues rouges par sa proximité avec le jeune prince, pas plus à l'aise que lui.

— Toph ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon –

Elle les pointa du doigt, l'air ulcérée, avant de crier à leur intention :

— J'en ai marre de vous deux et de votre stupidité ! On en a tous marre !

Les autres, pris à témoin, se ramassèrent sur eux-mêmes, mais le mouvement fut inutile. Stupéfaits, aucun des deux concernés ne songea à leur jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Ils fixaient Toph, les yeux agrandis de surprise, et se demandaient quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

— Alors maintenant vous allez tout de suite vous dire que vous vous aimez et vous embrasser ou je vous colle vos visages jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez ! Compris ?

Son pied quitta le dos de Sokka, figé tout comme Zuko par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils cherchaient à comprendre le sous-entendu clair de ses propos. Toph s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner pour ajouter :

— Et si vous ne savez pas comment faire pour le baiser, tout ça, et que vous voulez des conseils d'abord, demandez à Katara ! Moi, j'en ai ma claque et d'façon, j'sais pas !

— Quoi ? couina la jeune fille dont les joues s'empourprèrent.

Comme si elle était plus expérimentée ! Plutôt désigner Suki, elle était déjà sortie avec un garçon, elle !

Toph ignora tout le monde et s'éloigna d'un bon pas, pestant contre les mâles stupides et leur aveuglement absurde. Le silence régna pendant de nombreuses secondes sans que ni Zuko ni Sokka ne se levât pour partir. Aucun d'eux n'osa regarder l'autre. Les autres, encore choqués par l'initiative de Toph, préférèrent rester en retrait et observer ce qui en résulterait. Finalement, la voix de Sokka s'éleva, faible et hésitante :

— C'est vrai ?

Il se tourna vers Zuko, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Dans un premier temps, ce dernier ne répondit pas et garda la tête basse. Il finit par lever la tête : son air timide parlait pour lui.

— Et toi ?

Les lèvres de Sokka se fendirent d'un large sourire qui parla pour lui aussi. Il ouvrit la bouche et allait répondre lorsqu'une voix brusque et impatiente les interrompit :

— Bon, vous allez vous embrasser une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on en finisse ?


End file.
